cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anvard
, |regional_languages = |demonym = Anvardian |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy and Unitary Parliamentary Democracy |ruler = Margaret III |rulertitle = Queen |govthead = Lt. Col. Richard Erle Benson |govttitle = Prime Minister |offtitle = Lower House |govtoff = House of Ministers |offtitle2 = Upper House |govtoff2 = House of Peers |formation_date2 = August 31, 2011 |formation_event2 = Accession of Margaret III |formation_date = January 1, 1550 |formation_event = Granted Independence |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = |area = 3,687 Km2 |population = 67,837 |ethnicity = English |allies = Terran Empire |currency = Anvardian Pound |literacy = 100% |cctld = .av |time_zone = UTC -2 |footnotes = }} Anvard, officially the Kingdom of Anvard, is an in the North Atlantic Ocean. The country consists of two large islands and a number of smaller ones. The main island of St. George is the largest and most populated. The capital city of Devonport is located on smaller island of Devonport. Anvard was discovered in 1550 by English/Swedish navigator Sir William Anvard, after whom the islands are named, who claimed as a Swedish colony. Unoccupied, the islands were settled by England in 1563 and became the founding basis of the . Its first capital, Port Richard, was established in 1564 by Admiral Richard Fraser. Port Richard remained the capital of Anvard until independence in 1567. Anvard has an affluent economy, with off-shore as its largest sector followed by tourism. In 2007, Anvard was once even claimed to have the world’s third largest GDP per capita, yet these statistics are hard to verify. Anvard has been a member of the since 1952, the since 1953 and the Terran Empire since 2011. History Pre-Settlement Anvard was discovered in 1550 by Swedish explorer Sir William Anvard. It is mentioned in A Swedish History, published in 1552 by historian Roberto Hedland, and was also included on Swedish charts of that year. Both Swedish and Spanish ships used the islands as replenishment spot for fresh meat and water, but legends of spirits and devils along with storm-wrecked conditions and treacherous reefs, kept them from attempting any permanent settlement of the Isle of the Dead. Settlement by the English For the next few years, the island is believed to have been visited frequently but not permanently settled. The first English colony in had failed, and a more determined effort was initiated by , who granted a Royal Charter to the Atlantic Company. In 1563 a flotilla of ships left England under the company’s admiral, Sir Richard Fraser. The flotilla arrived on the largest island of Anvard in late August 1563 after two ships, the Blue Horizon and the Explorer had been sunk during a storm in the mid-Atlantic. The island was claimed for the English Crown, and the charter of the Atlantic Company was extended to include it. Port Richard was settled in 1564 and made Anvard’s first capital. It is the oldest continually inhabited town in the . In 1577, the colony was passed to a new company, the Anvard Isles Company, formed by the same shareholders. The close ties with England were commemorated even after Anvard’s separation by reference to archipelago in many England place names, such as Anvard Village and Anvard Hundred. Politics Anvard is governed under a constitutional monarchy. It has a mixed constitution in which the power is shared by the monarch and an elected parliament. The Constitution of Anvard was adopted in February 2002, replacing the previous 1936 constitution which had established Anvard as a constitutional monarchy headed by the head of the House of Anvard. A parliamentary system had been established, although the reigning King retained substantial political authority. The monarch is the head of state and represents Anvard in its international relations. The monarch may also veto laws adopted by parliament. The monarch can call referendums, propose new legislation, and dissolve parliament, although dissolution of parliament may be subject to a referendum. Executive authority is vested in a collegiate government comprising the head of government (prime minister) and four government councillors (ministers). The head of government and the other ministers are appointed by the monarch upon the proposal and concurrence of parliament, thus representing the partisan balance of parliament. The constitution stipulates that at least two members of the government be chosen from each of the two regions. The members of the government are collectively and individually responsible to parliament. Legislative authority is vested in the unicameral House of Representatives made up of twenty five members elected for maximum four-year terms according to a proportional representational formula. Fifteen members are elected from North Anvard and ten members are elected from South Anvard. Parties must receive at least 88% of the national vote to win seats in parliament. Parliament proposes and approves a government, which is formally appointed by the monarch. Parliament may also pass votes of no confidence on the entire government or individual members. Judicial authority is vested in the High Court at Cape Coronation and the Court of Appeal at Port Richard. The High Court rules on the conformity of laws within the constitution and has five members elected by parliament. Economy